The field of this invention relates to security brackets and in particular to security brackets to prevent theft and destruction of public telephone units.
Public telephone units have always been inviting to thieves due to the presence of coins in the telephone unit change box. In those areas in the country where the telephone rates have recently increased, such as the area where this inventor lives, the public telephone units have become even more tempting. Due to the location of public telephone units in publicly accessible areas, thieves do not generally try to break into the telephone unit coin box while in place. Rather, the thieves prefer to rip out the entire telephone unit, take it with them and remove the money from the coin box in a more secluded spot. The telephone companies suffer greatly as a result of this theft procedure. For the telephone companies not only lose the change, but the unit itself is actually destroyed or lost forever. It is therefore becoming increasingly important to somehow discourage thieves from stealing these units. Although an entirely new design for a safer, more securely mounted public telephone unit or booth is possible, the telephone companies already have a tremendous investment in the present design, making the need for a safety device that may be used in conjunction with presently installed units a necessity. This type of vandalism not only hurts the telephone companies, but also the public since the cost of this vandalism is passed directly on to others.